Always be My babby
by Aphrodite Girl 13
Summary: "You'll always be a part of me, i'm a part of you indefinitely, Girl don't you know you can't escape me Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby" Request dari CN BLUE hope you like it ya...


Always Be My Babby

**Disclaimer: Kakashi and Sakura itu punya uncle Masashi Kisimoto, saya Cuma pinjem aja.**

**Warning: Aneh, terlalu picisan, Typo and Miss Typo betebaran, bagi yang gak suka silahkan klik back, OOC.**

"_**You'll always be a part of me  
I'm a part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby"**_

__**Kakashi POV**

Aku selalu menganggap kita satu, menganggap kita tak akan pernah terpisah, menganggap kalau kau hanya milikku dan aku adalah milik mu seutuhnya, tapi kenyataannya? Aku harus menelan sebuah kepahitan kan? semua anggapanku hanya angan-angan kosong belaka, _"Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya kakashi, aku… ingin terbebas darimu." _Aku kembali tersenyum getir mengingat semua hal yang sudah terjadi di antara kita. Lima tahun. Dan semuanya berakhir begitu saja hanya karena kedatangannya kembali.

Aku kembali membaca surat perceraian yang ada di atas meja kantorku. Surat ini baru tiba tadi pagi, dan tak tanggung-tanggung Sakura sendiri yang mengirim surat ini kekantorku dan bertemu denganku sekaligus membicarakan tentang hak asuh Kenzo, putra semata wayang kami.

"Tuan Kakashi." Aku menoleh dari surat yang sedari tadi ku pandang dan mendapati Asuma berdiri di depan pintu ruangan ku.

"Ada apa Asuma?" Tanya ku

"Tuan muda Kenzo, ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ujarnya

"Biarkan dia masuk." Kataku, sambil menyimpan surat percerian yang di berikan sakura kedalam laci meja kantorku.

"Ayah!" aku berdiri dari tempat duduk ku dan menggendong putraku yang baru berusia empat tahun itu.

"Jagoan ayah sudah datang, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini,hm?" Tanya ku, sambil memangkunya.

"Aku tak mau sekolah lagi, ayah, teman-teman ku menyebalkan!" Ujarnya sambil menggembungkan pipi tembem nya.

"Loh, memangnya kenapa?" Tanyaku

"mereka bilang ibu akan meninggalkan kita, bahkan mereka bilang bisa saja ayah dan ibu tak tinggal satu rumah lagi, dan ibu membawaku pergi jauh dengan paman sasuke, aku tak akan bertemu ayah lagi." Ujarnya, aku hanya bisa diam, dan tersenyum getir mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

"Ayah, itu tak akan terjadikan? Iya kan?" Ujar Kenzo lagi, aku tetap tak menjawabnya dan memeluknya.

"Kenzo, Jangan dengarkan mereka, kau mengerti? Ibu tak akan meninggalkan mu atau membawamu pergi jauh dari ayah. Dia tak akan melakukan hal itu." Ujarku.

"ayah janji?" katanya

"Ayah Janji, sayang." Ujarku, selama ini Aku dan Sakura tak pernah bertengkar di depan Kenzo, kami selalu menyembunyikan hal itu darinya, yang Kenzo tahu sasuke adalah salah satu sahabat Sakura dan merupakan Client ku. dia tak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara aku dan Sakura.

"Ayah, aku Lapar!" Ujarnya, aku tersenyum dan mengacak rambut keperakkannya.

"Ayo kita makan di luar!" ujarku sambil menggendongnya

"Asuma, kau tak perlu mengantar, aku hanya ingin makan berdua dengan Kenzo, setelah itu tolong cancel beberapa meeting dengan kolega dan dewan direksi hari ini, dan ganti semua jadwal menjadi besok, kau mengerti?" Ujarku, dan Asuma mengangguk menerti.

"baik, tuan Kakashi." Ujarnya, aku mengambil kunci mobilku lalu keluar bersama Kenzo didalam Gendonganku.

Aku membawa Kenzo ke Restaurat Italia Favoritenya, dia langsung melompat keluar dari mobil Lamborgini ku, dan langsung menarik lenganku untuk masuk kedalam Restaurant ini. Setidaknya dia adalah satu-satunya alasan aku tak hancur sampai saat ini, Kenzo, satu-satunya hadiah terindah yang Sakura berikan dalam hidupku saat hari ulangtahunku empat tahun yang lalu.

"Ayah! Ayo cepat aku lapar." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk perutnya, aku hanya tersenyum dan kembali menggandeng tangannya masuk kedalam Restaurant, sepertinya aku benar-benar harus mempertahankan Kenzo, dan memiliki hak asuh penuh atasnya, aku tak akan kuat jika harus berpisah dengan anak ini.

"Ayah ayo pesan makanan! " Ujar Kenzo membuyarkan lamunanku, aku mengambil daftar menu dan langsung memesan makanan kesukaan kami.

"Ayah, tolong telfon ibu dan ajak dia untuk makan siang bersama kita!" Pinta Kenzo, aku menghela nafasnya, kalau aku menelfon sakura saat ini juga, aku yakin dia tak akan mau datang, dia pasti sibuk dengan Sasuke dan rencana Pertunangan mereka yang akan di lakukan setelah perceraian kami selesai.

"Ibu tadi bilang kalau dia sedang ada banyak pasien sayang, bagaimana kalau lain kali?" Kataku berusaha membujuk Kenzo, aku tahu ini bukan Hal mudah Kenzo selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dan aku tak pernah bisa menolak keinginannya hanya kali ini saja yang membuatku ragu, aku hanya belum siap berkomunikasi lagi dengan sakura setelah semua yang terjadi pada kami.

"Tapi ayah… aku mau ibu…" dia kembali merengek membuatku tak bisa menolaknya, aku menghela nafasku dan mengambil ponselku.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar, Ayah akan menelfon ibu mu sebentar." Ujarnya Kenzo mengangguk, aku meninggalkan tempat duduk ku dan menelfon Sakura.

"Hallo?" Sapa suara yang ada di seberang sana.

"Sakura, ini aku Kakashi." Ujarku

"oh, ada apa?" Tanyanya, dingin dan membuatku sekali lagi tersenyum miris, dia tak pernah bicara dengan nada seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Kenzo ingin…. Makan siang bersama mu di restoran italia favoritenya sekarang." Ujarku, aku bisa mendengar Sakura Menghela nafasnya.

"Berikan alasan yang biasanya Kakashi. Kau tahu aku tak bisa menemui dia." Ujarnya membuat ku mengepalkan sebelah tanganku, ini sudah keterlaluan.

"AKu mengerti tentang hubungan mu dengan Sasuke, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa melupakan Kenzo, dia juga putra mu Sakura!" Ujarku, nada suaraku mulai meninggi.

"hh… aku tahu itu, tapi aku juga waktu untuk terlepas darinya kan? sudahlah Kakashi, aku tak ingin membahas ini." Ujarnya, lalu mematikan sambungan telfon kami. Jadi begini sikapmu saat ini? Kau benar-benar berubah, Saku.

Aku kembali menghampiri Kenzo yang sedang asik memakan makan siangnya, aku menghampirinya dan kembali mengacak rambut pirangnya.

"bagaimana yah? Ibu akan datang makan siang dengan kita?" Tanya Kenzo, aku menatapnya sebentar lalu menggeleng, Kenzo langsung meletakkan garpunya dan raut wajahnya berubah, dia memang masih empat tahun, tapi dia bocah yang benar-benar cerdas.

"Kenzo, kesini!" Ujarku, Kenzo turun dari kursi yang di dudukinya dan menghampirinya dan duduk di pangkuanku.

"Ibu tidak sayang sama Kenzo lagikan? Sejak kemarin selalu menolak permintaan kenzo." Ujarnya, aku kembali memeluknya.

"ibu sangat sayang padamu, ibu mu hanya sedang sibuk itu saja."ujarku, Kenzo masih diam tak mau menganggapi semua yang ku katakan sampai kami pulang kerumah, dia bahkan menolak makan malam dan tidak mau bicara denganku ataupun Sakura saat dia pulang, terlebih lagi saat melihat Sasuke, dia langsung bersembunyi dibalik tubuhku dan minta ku gendong. Aku paham itu semua dia hanya tak ingin apa yang di katakan teman-temannya di sekolah menjadi kenyataan.

"Kakashi…" Aku mendengar Sakura memanggilku, aku kembali meletakkan kacamataku di meja lampu di sebelah ranjangku.

"Kalau kau meminta surat cerai itu, sudah ku tandatangani tapi ku tinggal di kantor, besok kau bisa mengambilnya." Aku berusaha bersikap biasa saja, dan tak menunjukkan kalau aku terluka di hadapannya, masih ada Kenzo yang membutuhkan ku dan aku harus bertahan.

"Apa kau akan membenciku setelah ini?" aku menatapnya pertanyaan yang sangat ingin ku hindari.

"iya, jika kau mengambil Kenzo dariku." Ujarku, Sakura terbelalak mendengar apa yang ku katakan.

"Apa maksudmu Kashi?" tanyanya

"berikan hak asuh Kenzo kepadaku, Sakura. Dia yang bilang sendiri kalau dia tak ingin tinggal bersama Sasuke." Ujarku

"Tapi, Sasuke akan jadi ayahnya." Ujar Sakura tak mau kalah

"aku ayah kandungnya, Saku. Jadi aku berhak meminta sesuatu untuk kebaikan putraku." Ujarku

"dia juga putraku, Hatake!" ujarnya

"kau juga masih seorang Hatake Sakura sampai saat kita bercerai kau baru akan melepas nama itu."ujarku dingin.

"Kau yang Egois Kakashi!" Dia membentakku

"ini bukan Egois Sakura, aku hanya melakukan apa yang di inginkan Kenzo! Lagi pula aku juga Ayahnya Sakura! Kenzo membenci Sasuke asal kau tahu!" Ujarku, lalu meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar. Aku berjalan keruang kerjaku dan duduk di atas sofa panjang yang ada di tengah ruangan. Ini bukan pertamakalinya kami bertengkar hebat dalam setahun belakangan ini. Aku mengambil ponselku dan mulai menghubungi pengacaraku untuk membereskan semua ini.

Aku masih dia dan memandang foto pernikahan, dan foto keluarga kami. Senyum dan tawa itu akan hilang sebentar lagi, entah bagaimana keputusan pengadilan nanti, jika aku mendapatkan Hak Asuh penuh terhadapa Kenzo maka aku hanya akan kehilangan sakura. Itu lebih baik daripada kehilangan keduanya, dia mengira aku egois karena menginginkan hak asuh Kenzo? Lalu dia apa? membuatku hancur, lemah dan terpuruk seperti ini, menghancurkan keluarga yang selama limatahun belakangan ini ku bangun, dan pergi bersama pria uciha itu, dan sekarang setelah dia menghancurkan semuanya dia masih akan mengambil satu lagi matahari dalam hidupku? Kenapa kau tega sekali menghancurkan ku seperti ini, Sakura.

"Ayah…" aku mendengar suara Kenzo dari balik pintu ruang kerja ku.

"ada apa Kenzo?" Tanyaku

"ibu pergi membawa koper, dia mau kemana Ayah?" Tanya Kenzo, pergi? Bahkan sebelum perceraian kami dia sudah pergi, aku kembali menelan kepahitan, gagal sudah tak akan pernah bisa aku mendapatkannya kemabali.

"dia, harus keluar kota, sayang, ibu di pindahkan di luarkota dan mendapat tugas di sana." Ujarku

"tapi tadi aku dengar ayah marah-marah, aku takut…" ujarnya, aku berjalan mendekatinya dan memeluknya.

"Kenzo, apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau akan tetap bersama Ayah, mengerti?" ujarku, Kenzo menatapku, iris Emeraldnya membuatku selalu teringat pada Sakura.

"iya, Ayah." Ujarnya, aku menggendongnya

"kau tidur dengan ayah, malam ini, oke Jagoan?"kataku, Kenzo memeluk leherku dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidangku.

"Guy, hubungi Asuma sekarang, minta dia mengantar surat yang diantarkan sakura tadi pagi, kerumah Sasuke Uciha sekarang juga, aku yakin sakura ada disana, langsung berikan surat itu pada sakura, dan minta dia untuk tak menggangguku lagi , atau menemui ku." ujarku, kau yang memaksa sakura, kau yang mendorongku melakukan ini semua. Aku perlu waktu untuk mengobati semua luka yang ada bukan? Jadi tak akan ada salahnya kalau aku menghindarinya saat ini.

_2 minggu kemudian…_

Aku baru saja keluar dari ruang persidangan Hak asuh anak jatuh ketangan ku seutuhnya, tapi bagaimanapun juga aku tak akan pernah bisa membatasi hubungan Sakura dan Kenzo mereka adalah ibu dan anak kan? bicara soal sakura, dia bukan milikku lagi sekarang, dan aku tahu saat ini dia akan segera menjadi milik sasuke seutuhnya, aku mulai belajar menerima perpisahan ini walaupun sebenarnya aku yang paling terluka atas hal ini, tapi aku berusaha berdiri dan terus tersenyum dihadapannya seakan-akan tak terjadi apapun, aku tahu kebahagiaannya bukan bersamaku, aku hanya ingin dia bahagia dan aku rasa ini hal yang tepat.

Kami memang berpisah, tapi sampai akhir hidupku aku tak akan membiarkan wanita lain menempati posisinya, karena dia adalah bagian dari hidupku begitupun sebaliknya, bahkan sampai akhir hidupku.

_**FIN, THE END, TAMAT**_

_**Fic ini request dari CN Blue, maaf yah kalo misalnya gak sesuai sama yang di inginkan dan jadinya aneh, aku masih belajar nulis soalnya, and untuk senior author aku minta kritik dan sarannya yah. Thanks. **_

_**Alexandreia Florentine**_


End file.
